Loss of Love Louis
by amoreSuccesso
Summary: When Louis loses his girlfriend to a tragedy. Struggling with overwhelming grief he finds himself on the edge of a bridge preparing to jump. Can anyone convince him to stay behind and live? Or will it be too late for Louis?


Louis

I didn't expect it to end like this. I had my whole life laid out in front of me. I had it all, but some things really are too good to be true. How can it be that last week I was so happy with life, with her; and now here I am in the pouring rain standing on the edge of the bridge about to jump. About to jump and end it all, jump so I can join her again.

I shuffle my feet closer to the edge, my toes now peer over the edge, and my hands tremble against the railings. I take in a deep breath and close my eyes. I lean forward slowly "Katie I love you," I whisper quietly.

I slowly loosen my grip on the railing as I edge further and further towards the edge. Then I feel their hand on my shoulder, at first I think it's her but then I remember she isn't here anymore, she's the reason I'm doing this.

"Don't do this Lou," Harry speaks softly.

"You don't understand! I have to do this!" I snap.

Harry's hand remains on my shoulder "come back over the railings Lou, please we'll help you, don't do this," Harry pleads, his hair sticking to his face as the rain beats down on him.

"You don't understand," I cry. "I have to do this, I promised her I'd never leave her,"

"Lou.." Harry breathes

"She left me Harry," I sob "you promised you'd stay with me forever Kate, you said you'd never go!" I cry as I look up into the cloud covered night sky.

Harry moves closer, his hand still on my shoulder. I shake it off "don't come closer Harry! I'll jump right now," I snap. Harry stops instantly "you don't want this," he says.

"How would you know? You don't know, you don't know what it's like,"

"You're my best friend I know you better than anyone,"

"No only she knew me and now she's gone,"

"She wouldn't want this for you,"

"Don't tell me what she'd want! I want to be with her," I yell.

"I know you do, but not like this, not now Louis and deep down I know you know too, because if it was true, you'd have jumped already, you wouldn't be stood here listening to me," Harry speaks softly.

I look down at the steep drop, I hear the violent water rushing by down below. 'Jump Louis, jump and you'll be with her' I think to myself. Tears escape my eyes and fall silently through the air landing in the river far below. The rain picks up now and I find myself adjusting my hands on the rail so I don't plummet into the depths of the grey water below.

I feel Harry's hand on my shoulder once again. I can see his breath as it clouds up in front of him.

"I miss the old Katie, before she got sick. Remember when we first saw her at the signing and she had long chocolate brown hair and the most beautiful crystal blue eyes I'd ever seen. She was wearing a t-shirt that said 'I love Harry Styles', remember?" I ask.

Harry leans his back against the railing so I can see his face, his eyes are blood shot but I can't tell if the droplets on his face are tears or the rain. "I remember, you leant over to me and said that's the girl you want to spend the rest of your life with," he choked out.

I looked off into the distance "I took her number that day, told her I'd call her and I did, I called her Harry," I recalled the memory; I don't know why I was telling Harry, he was there with me the whole time.

Harry was silent beside me. "Took her on a date, it was the best date I've ever been on, she had her hair in a long plait, over her right shoulder...she was wearing that red plaid shirt tucked into her shorts, she smelt of peaches and cream...I always did love the smell," I chuckle to myself as I hold back tears. "She never stopped smiling the whole time, I never saw her without that smile, always smiling...yeah that's what I fell in love with...her smile,"

I looked back at Harry who was quietly sobbing. "She w-was b-beautiful...L- Lou,"

I turned away from him, still clutching the railing. "We walked home together after that, she held my hand the whole way, I remember thinking we fitted together perfectly. Her hands were soft," I smile faintly as I recall her innocence. "She got cold that night, I gave her my jacket to put around her, but she didn't want me to get cold,"

"That was Katie for you, always thinking of others," Harry says.

"We decided to share it in the end. When we got back to her apartment there was a penny on the floor outside. I asked if she was going to pick it up for luck...she said no cos it wasn't heads up, so she flipped the coin and said 'now someone else can be lucky' then she kissed my cheek and hurried inside...when she was gone I bent down and picked up the penny, I wished for luck and...and that penny brought me luck Harry,"

"It sure did," he spoke softly.

"But I shouldn't have taken it, Kate needed the luck she was the sick one,"

"She wasn't sick then, don't blame yourself,"

"I should have known she was sick,"

"How could you know-" Harry tries to speak but I cut him off.

"I remember that day you know. The day she first got sick. I woke up and she wasn't there, I looked all over the apartment and found her in the bathroom. She was crouched over the toilet. She was sick, sick real bad. I began rubbing her back, her t-shirt moved up slightly and there was a bruise, big bruises and lots of them, it was a purple mark across her spine. She turned to face me, her nose was bleeding and there was blood around the edge of her mouth, she was crying Harry, it...it b-broke m-my heart," I was crying now.

Harry remained quiet but I could hear sobs escaping him.

"I called the ambulance, and we get to hospital, they run the tests and we wait...just sit and wait, I suppose now looking back I had a feeling, knew myself deep down that it was serious, knew that whatever it was I couldn't save her from it. I held her hand so tightly when the doctor came in, I prayed to God she'd be ok. But that wasn't enough, he told us what we never wanted to hear, told us Kate had leukaemia, that it was aggressive...and t-there w-was...nothing they could d-do to s-save here...told us that K-Kate was...was going to die," I cried heavily now as was Harry beside me.

"You cared for her Louis, we all did, Kates last months were the b-best they c-could have been," Harry said through his tears. "She was ready to die Louis, she told me herself," he added.

I spun around now so I was facing him, both my hands firmly gripping the railing. "She told you?" I breathe. Harry nods, his hair dripping from the rain. "She doesn't want you to mourn her forever, she loved you Louis, I know she wouldn't want you to do this,"

I scowl "I'll forever mourn her, I need to join her," I speak quietly as I look over the edge again.

Harry runs a hand through his hair "how can you be so selfish, Kate didn't have a choice she died because of that disease, but you, you're here and you have a choice and yet you're going to throw it all away. Live your life Louis, it's what Kate would have wanted for you,"

Tears fall freely over the edge of my eyes and I'm silent. "You're right," is all I say. "You're right Harry," I repeat.

"Come back over the railing Lou, let's go home," Harry says softly.

I nod and start to put my foot on the railing. The metal is slippery with water and my foot loses its placing. I feel myself falling and let out a scream. I manage to hold onto the rail with one hand, the rest of my body is dangling helplessly in the air over the raging river below.

Harry grabs my hand tightly "I got you Louis, I promise, I've got you," he says urgently. "Now come on Lou, try pull yourself up," he pleads. I try to lift my left arm and grab the rail but its painful, I must have hit my arm when I slipped.

"I can't do it Harry," I say slowly.

"I'm not letting you go Louis," Harry tries to pull me up but I can see he's leaning to far over, if he carries on trying to pull me up, he'll fall too.

"Harry let go," I say.

Harry stops pulling but still has my hand tightly locked in his. "I'm not letting you go Lou, ever,"

"Harry..."

"HELP! Someone please, anyone HELP!" Harry yells out over his shoulder, he calls out across the bridge but its useless. I'm getting tired holding on and so is he.

"Harry stop, there's no use. Please its ok," I say.

"Louis no, you're...you're my best friend, how could I ever live with letting you die," He's crying now and I can see in his eyes the strength its taking for him to hold on.

"You won't have to live with the guilt, it won't be your fault," I say holding back tears.

"I... I don't understand?" Harry stutters confused.

"You'll always be my best friend, thanks for everything," I smile faintly before a pull my hand away from Harry's and release my grip on the railing. I feel myself falling through the air and I see the figure of Harry growing smaller and smaller each second. The last thing I hear before I hit the river is Harry's scream...


End file.
